


Part of the Family Now

by spiderlingdarling



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, F/M, I’m bad at this, Marvel Universe, Protective Avengers, Reader Has Powers, peter x reader - Freeform, peter/reader - Freeform, reader is enchanted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderlingdarling/pseuds/spiderlingdarling
Summary: You are the newest recruit of the avengers. Life is great but you still don’t know what your powers are. Along the way is where you will find your powers.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this is very short. It is just the intro.

It was your second day at the avenger tower and your first day meeting everyone. They were all out fighting during the day prior. You were very nervous to meet everyone but also super excited. 

Tony called you into the living room to come meet everyone. The anxiety was building up in your chest but you forced yourself into the room anyway. 

Everyone sat around the room and grew silent as you walked in. Tony announced you to the silent crowd. 

“This is (Y/N) everyone!”

Everyone stood up to greet you and give you a hug. You were overwhelmed with the sense of comfort and welcomeness. Tony came up to you and said, “Sorry the spiderling isn’t here right now, he had to help his aunt out today.” 

You just nodded and give a small smile. 

Everyone got reseated around the room and you sat down on a chair across from everyone and next to Tony. Natasha was the first to speak. 

“So is she enhanced or what?” 

You started to open your mouth but Tony answered for you. 

“Well- we aren’t really sure yet. I ran a test on her yesterday and in her results, she showed heavy signs of being enhanced. We just don’t know what her powers are yet. Although, in her results, she also showed signs of superior strength.”

Steve was the next to speak. 

Tony answered, “I found her laying unconscious after a fight broke out between some alien looking dudes. The aliens were gone thanks to her but I think it took a lot of her power-whatever it may be.”

Everyone looked at you intrigued and curious. Wanda grinned like she was excited for you. You looked down. You never liked being the center of attention. 

Wanda finally spoke, “Well we better start training then! I’m excited to see what your powers are. ” 

Everyone laughed at her excitement. You already felt at home.


	2. Meeting the Spiderling

Waking up in a new place is hard enough. 

Waking up in a plain white room with nothing but a white mattress and a blanket beneath you...well that’s alarming.   
It took you a minute to figure out where you were. It all came back to you, Tony Stark taking you here, you meeting all of the avengers, and finally crashing in your new room that looked like it was straight out of a horror movie. 

The plain white walls were eerie and you could hear your footsteps echoing throughout the room when you stepped out of “bed”. You saw some clothes laid out on the floor with a note folded neatly on top of the fabric. It read, “So sorry we couldn’t get the furniture shipped in time and we can go shopping for new clothing later if you would like. Can’t wait to formally meet you, y/n! -Pepper Potts”. 

THE Pepper Potts just wrote you a note. You’ve looked up to her ever since you could remember. You finally gathered your thoughts and examined the items of clothing that Pepper had very graciously given you. There was a pair of light wash jean shorts, an off the shoulder blouse, and all of the proper undergarments of course. After getting dressed and throwing your y/h/c hair up into a messy ponytail, you made your way to the kitchen and dining room. 

As you made your way into the dining area, you heard a great deal of noise. Laughing, yelling, clashing of dishes, anything you could imagine hearing. All of the avengers were getting breakfast. It was buffet styled, thanks to one of the many cooking robots. No one saw you arrive and you were very thankful for that as you don’t like being the center of attention. You were picking up a plate when you heard Friday over the speaker system announce “y/n has entered”. You internally cringed as all of the noise immediately stopped. You had to break the awkward silence. You gave a confident, “Good morning everyone.” Everyone returned your greeting with a welcoming smile. You could get used to this. 

You took a seat at the dining room table one you had filled your plate. You sat next to Wanda and Steve. Wanda said to you,   
“Don’t forget that training starts tomorrow. Please don’t be late or else Natasha will you make you do 50 laps around the training center. The training center is about 70 yards long. We have to have a lot of space for hulk.” 

She giggled and you the same. Wanda seemed like the child of the group and you were more than happy with that. 

Tony walked in and said, “Has anyone seen the spiderling? I told him to come early this morning since it’s Sunday.”

Thor responded with,  
“No Tony, we haven’t seen your man child.”

Tony gave Thor a confused look and then rolled his eyes. 

Steve said, “Y/n hasn’t met Peter yet, has she?” 

“No she hasn’t.” Natasha stated with a sly smile. 

Now it was your turn to get confused. Natasha and Steve laughed. 

Everyone started clearing their plates when all of the sudden you hear, 

“Mr. Stark, I’m so sorry that I’m late! The subway was jammed and it took forever!” 

“Ah, it seems to be that the spider boy has arrived.” Thor said.   
Mr. Stark signaled to my direction so that Peter understood that I was in the room. 

“Oh, h-hi I’m Peter. You must be the new girl that Mr. Stark was talking about!”

“That’s me. I’m y/n. You must be the spider boy.”

“S-Spider Man” 

“Gotcha” You responded.

“Alright, enough chit chat. Peter, I need your help. 

“I’ll see you later, y/n.” Peter said.

“See ya Peter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this was short but it was better than nothing. Lol


End file.
